1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel switchable, submersible and non-submersible handheld illumination devices such as a flashlight, laser pointer devices or the combination of both such as those disclosed in applicant's related applications Ser. Nos. 08/918,514, and 09/038,726, and more particularly to a multiple function power supply switch selector for use with multiple illumination sources.
2. Background
The benefits of a combination flashlight for illumination and laser pointer for precise communication are set forth in applicant's related applications Ser. Nos. 08/918,514 and 09/038,726. Those acquainted with underwater or emergency situations will recognize the associated benefits of having a easily visible underwater laser pointing device and a switchable secondary or redundant illumination source or power supply.
Those familiar with underwater illumination, fishing, and diving will recognize the benefits of the fish attracting properties of the coherent laser output, produces by a submersible laser illumination device for both observing and harvesting sea-life.
Moreover, those familiar with handheld flashlights will recognize the utility of having a single switch, either actuate by a rotating head, tail cap, or thumb switch, to activate the primary, secondary or combined illumination sources.